


【KK】Single Bed（一发完 R18）

by KinKi_Kids_Forever



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKi_Kids_Forever/pseuds/KinKi_Kids_Forever





	【KK】Single Bed（一发完 R18）

如果时光能倒流，我一定不会浪费那么多时间、如果时光能倒流，我一定不会放开你的手、如果时光能倒流，我一定不会选择离开，曾经以为离开是对你最好的选择，却不知道兜兜转转还是回到原点，还好能再次遇到你。

 

堂本光一拖着疲倦的身躯回到家，无力的坐在沙发，看着旁边的日历，他忘了加了多少天班，可是他没有忘记今天，七月二十一日，是他们的相遇日，今年已经是第八年，当初单方面的离开是想他有更好的选择，不是不爱，只是太爱才不想让他跟着自己受苦。

创业是每个男人的梦想，东京的电子市场已经饱和，只好和三个好友到了大阪开了一家公司，明知道会日夜操劳、分身不暇，四个人努力到现在变成二十人的公司，虽然没有大红大紫却在业内少有名气，不知道那个人知不知道自己公司，有想过回东京找他，可是自己放开了他的手，那有资格再次回去。

三个好友都劝自己回东京看看，或者他还在等着自己，可是他应该有更好的选择了，难道要他一个小少爷跟着自己到大阪受苦，回去只会让他跟自己难堪，还不如有自知自明的不打扰，连他的近况都不敢问东京的朋友，就装作什么都不知道就好，堂本光一打断了思念快速的冲洗好就上床睡觉。

躺在床上用手机播放着那时候他最喜欢的歌，三年的时光流逝，自己该忘记了却还是会不停想起，睡着单人床，却执念的放两个枕头，永远都会给他留一个位置，不管是床上、心上、还是身旁，想到了当时自己抱着他聊着梦想，多么的美好，就算是被人洒得满身咖啡都能一起笑着。

抱着那个属于他的枕头，吸了吸有点发酸的鼻子"つよ、我想你了、怎么办....."，咽鸣的声音让他像只受伤的野兽，作为一个理科生的他，就算多辛苦都秉着生活还是要过的理念，天天咬紧牙关，可是今天不一样，多少年没有哭过就在这一刻打破了，哭着哭着就这样抱着枕头睡着了。

 

突然被打断的梦乡，堂本光一接起了电话，今天有新人的面试却忘了设定闹钟，强忍着头痛极速梳洗好，开着那辆红色的二手车，紧握着方向盘，堂本光一发誓当自己有天买得起那个人讨厌的法拉利时，他就回东京找那个人。

当他回到公司时，听到自己的合伙人说面试者正在自己的办公室等着，堂本光一打开了门口，这个背影有点熟悉，就像自己昨天晚上想着的那个人，可是那个人应该再圆润一点，肉肉的样子才符合他，当他正面看到那人的样子，不知道该如何开口，连普通的问好都说不出口，他不禁埋怨外面的那三个人，他们明知道他的事却不跟自己说。

「你好，我是今天的面试者，堂本刚。」  
「那个.....」  
「扣酱，我来找你了。」

这一声扣酱让堂本光一脑中浮现了以前的记忆，刚刚还在思想着如何让对面的人回去，却因为他开口脑中停止了转动，呆呆的看着他的样子，自己最爱捏的圆脸没了，一股怒气突然涌出来，他是怎么照顾自己的、怎么没有好好吃饭，他离开是想他好好的生活不需要挨苦，才不是让他把自己弄成这样。

堂本刚看着对面的人紧握着拳头，看到他死盯着自己的样子，眼中充满怒气，就像在质问自己为什么瘦了，他知道自己是比以前瘦了不少，可是不需要这样吧，看着不敢向他发怒的人，堂本刚不禁打从心里笑了出来，这人一如以往的重视自己，只好原谅他当年的不辞而别。

 

眼看时间都已经要到午餐时段，堂本光一扯着堂本刚离开公司，他决定先带堂本刚吃个饭，把那张圆脸补回来，他以当年的记忆点了堂本刚爱吃的食物，而堂本刚看着那人不停点着食物，心里吐糟难道他要喂猪吗，自己虽然爱吃可是吃不下这全部。

堂本光一在等待上菜的时候尴尬得视线不停移动，直到堂本刚忍不住问他，难道他不好奇自己为什么在的时候，他的视线才集中到堂本刚的身上，堂本光一紧张的咽了一下口水，明知道堂本刚来找自己的原因，可是又怕是自己想多了。

「扣酱，我知道你当年离开是想我好，可是你没有想过如果我没有你的话怎么会好。」

想喝水解渴的堂本光一听到这句，马上呛到咳嗽了起来，说话的人很贴心递了纸巾给他，本来想开口却因为菜的到来，把想说的话全吞了，堂本光一觉得堂本刚变了，以前的他因为出身在小康家庭，作为小少爷的他都是自己主动照顾他，而今天他除了会递纸巾给自己，还会夹菜给自己了，连虾都会先剥皮再放到自己的碗里。

 

虽然这全部都是堂本刚爱吃的食物，可是堂本光一好像忘了，一杯倒的堂本刚连吃有一点点用酒煮的食物都会醉，看着那人的脸像只煮熟的章鱼，而且不停发出标志性的小猪笑，堂本光一马上结账把人带走，这个不让人省心的人，都快25岁还不会喝酒，要是那些打坏主意的人要动他怎么办，想到这里堂本光一有把人藏起来的冲动。

不知道该把人带到何处，只好把那个醉了的人带回自己家，把人抬到那张只能睡一个人的床，让他睡着那个属于他的枕头，看着他因为热而打算脱掉衣服却又好像被缠住似的，只好帮他脱掉外衣和裤子，当只剩一条黑色内裤挂在身上，堂本刚终于停止扭动。

看着那白嫩嫩的身子跟那条紧身的黑色内裤，想起当年那些难以忘怀令人回味的晚上，再次吞了吞口水，想离开这个令自己燥热的空间，可是睡在自己床上的人在自己离开前捉住了自己，并且开口叫自己不要离开，看着他半迷蒙的眼睛充满水气，堂本光一不自控的抱着他亲吻着那张不停张合的嘴，渐渐的有点失控的啃咬了起来。

 

欲火一点即燃，带着薄茧的手不停的摸上那发软的身子，虽然脸是瘦了不少，可是身体还是那么柔软，顺着腰侧摸到那紧实的臀部用力的捏了起来，堂本刚忍不住的低鸣了，顶着胯用着微微抬头的欲望不停磨蹭着堂本光一的西裤，稍微有点硬的材质让堂本刚更兴奋了起来。

堂本刚从嘴角溜出的叫声让堂本光一更用力的捏着他的屁蛋，本来亲吻着嘴现在转移到脖子不停舔弄，顺着脖子、锁骨、那颗诱惑着自己的黑痣，把堂本刚的身体弄的湿湿的，手放开了他的臀部，用着肌肉的力量跟一只手撑起自己的身体，另一只手开始拨弄着那因为空气而挺立的乳首。

因为感觉到另一边的空虚而扭动着身体，开声央求着堂本光一希望他两边都能照顾到，不负希望的他舔上了另一边的乳首，有时候吸允有时候啃咬有时候用舌头拨弄，不同的刺激让堂本刚放声的呻吟起来，听着自己的声音感到羞耻，咬着手指改发出哽咽声，却提升了堂本光一的征服欲。

堂本光一心里有把声音，告诉自己要自己把他弄的哭哑嗓子，要他身体上下全都沾满自己的液体，不管是口水还是精液，沾上自己的气味让世人都知道堂本刚是他堂本光一的，所以当堂本刚咬着手指不让自己发出声音时，更过分的舔着他的身体，用那撑着自己的手翻了一翻堂本刚的内裤裤头，让那完全硬了的阴茎迅速弹出了头部。

用着姆指在马眼上打转，渐渐渗出的液体让打转的动作更顺畅，跟自给自足不一样的刺激令堂本刚咬紧手指，堂本光一看着这情况本来玩弄着乳首的手圈着他的手腕，居高临下的看着身下的人因为情欲而泛红的身体，衬托着灰白的床罩真像颗草莓，真想直接把人往肚里吞。

 

堂本光一继续低头舔着那让自己沉醉的身体，堂本刚的体毛不少，肚子附近的幼毛都让堂本光一觉得可爱无比，沾湿了他腋窝的毛发，刚刚还在龟头上打转的手，转移阵地的在肚脐眼打转扣着，堂本刚觉得自己身体太敏感，可能太久没有做过的关系，他觉得快感快要把自己侵蚀，想要身上的人填满自己。

而身上的人正在品尝美食般，不停舔着堂本刚的身体，抬起身体看到那副被自己舔的黏黏的身体，两颗乳首完全挺立，虽然把窗帘关了起来，可是下午的日光还是透过缝隙渗进来，看着因为沾满口水而闪闪的乳首，堂本光一操暴的把他的内裤完全脱下，随手一抛的让它掉落到地上，弹了一弹堂本刚硬的发紫的阴茎，惹得堂本刚轻呼了。

堂本光一含着湿溜溜的龟头，握上了那柱身撸动，这么多年来的欲望一次过被撩拨了起来，很快堂本刚就进入了状态，随着堂本光一的节奏扭动，双手不自主的插进堂本光一的软发内，感觉到现在发生的是真实的存在，而不是自己醉酒的梦里，堂本刚充满情欲的眼睛渗出了泪水，由低鸣到放声大哭。

堂本光一听到哭泣声，抬头看着身下那人浑圆的大眼滴出了眼泪，他以为是自己把他欺负太过了，吓得马上停止了动作把人拥入怀里，堂本刚随着他的动作马上抱着他的腰，抱自己的头埋在他的胸膛，不管衬衫的扭扣会不会割到脸，放声大哭了起来。

看到自己想念的人在自己怀内哭，堂本光一只能轻拍他的背，就算箭在弦上都不敢发，听着他的哭声自己的心里都软了，等到他的情绪冷静下来，把他的脸捧在手里，强逼他抬头看着自己，一声声的跟他诉说着对不起，低头亲吻着他的泪痕，他知道堂本刚的酒已经醒了，现在只是在发泄三年来的委屈。

 

堂本刚冷静下来后用着那水气满满的双眼看着堂本光一，感觉到他的欲望还挺立着，可是却只顾哄着自己说着对不起，本来暧昧的气氛被自己打破了，堂本刚翻身坐在他的胯间，用着牙齿把他的衬衫解开，既然这是真实的存在，那就让这场情事继续下去，他学着刚刚堂本光一舔着自己的身体般，埋在他的脖子，顺着突起的血管舔到他的耳背，当堂本刚听到他的低吟声就知道，果然跟记忆中的一样，耳朵是他的敏感点。

轻声细语的在耳边说了声「扣酱给我！」，他觉得世界天旋地转似的，回神发现自己已经再次被堂本光一压在身下，由于是窄小的单人床，什么被铺枕头都被他们的动作而摔到地上，他们穿的衣服也跟着摔在上面，事出突然堂本光一现在没有润滑剂在家里，他只好想着先让堂本刚出来一次当润滑剂。

再次握着那半软的欲望，堂本刚在完全酒醒的状态下更加觉得羞耻转头打算眼不见为净，可是从胯间传来的快感让他停止了思考，渐渐开口放声呻吟，而听着那甜到滴出蜜的呻吟，堂本光一觉得自己要溺死在名为堂本刚的欲望之海中，吻上那张让人沉沦的嘴，手不停刺激着他的敏感点，太久没有发泄的情欲很快就让他直接射在堂本光一的手心中。

 

满手精液的堂本光一用着干净的另一只手掰开了堂本刚的双腿，把那液体全抹在缝间，利用指头按摩着那紧缩着的穴口，堂本刚忘了多久那让人害羞的位置再次被人触碰着，陌生又熟悉的感觉让他整个人都发烫了起来，眯着眼偷偷的看着堂本光一在自己的腿间探索着，突然挤进的手指惹得自己的肌肉自然收缩跟惊呼。

「つよ 放松一点，手指都要断了。」

不是开玩笑，堂本光一是真的觉得他再用力一点真的能把自己的手指夹断，低头吻着那三角地带尝试让身下的人放松，而堂本刚紧张的情况因为其他地方的酥麻感而得到缓解，前面被温热湿润的口腔含着，后穴被不断按摩放松着，渐入佳景的双重快感让他有点不知所措。

只用精液润滑有点不够，干掉的情况来得快，堂本光一决定抬起他的臀部，直接把脸埋到缝里，感觉到鼻息的堂本刚正想开口说不要时，他就能感到湿润柔软的物体舔弄自己的穴口，从来没有感受过的快感，一瞬间在他脑海爆发，被手指更灵活的舌头模仿着交合进出穴口。

「扣....扣酱....不要.....脏....阿！ ！ ！」

不理会堂本刚嫌脏，把手指顺着口水戳了进去，多了口水的润滑，这次的开拓被之前来的顺利，默默寻找着那个会让他更疯狂的位置，感觉到他渐渐分泌出肠液的堂本光一收起了舌头，伏到堂本刚的身上再次玩弄还在挺立的乳首，当他按到某处突起时他能感到身下的颤抖，双腿夹紧自己的腰，高声呼叫了起来。

连续刺激着前列线，堂本光一都觉得身下的人像在高唱一曲一样，那呻吟声绕梁三日让他的身子跟着发软，而堂本刚觉得自己要化成一滩水，最爱的人温柔的攻陷着自己，手指已经满足不了，他想要堂本光一用他的分身填满自己。

「扣...扣酱....可以了....进...来...」

堂本光一拔出了手指，把自己硬得发疼的阴茎顶住穴口，不急着进去反而轻轻的亲吻着堂本刚的脸，细语诉说着想他，摆动着腰在缝里滑动，身下的人被这种若即若离的感觉折磨得扭动起来，腿紧紧的把人夹贴着自己，希望他能快点让自己解脱。

堂本光一把人拥到怀内紧紧抱着，挺着腰缓缓的挤进穴口，一口气顶到深处，两人同时发出舒爽的哼声，堂本刚觉得不止身体被填满，连心中那三年之间的空隙，都在他进入自己时填满了，忍不住的再次渗出泪水，堂本光一用手抹去那沾湿两人脸颊的水滴。

「つよ，我不想再看到你哭。」  
「嗯。」  
「当然如果是被我操哭我是挺想看到的。」

堂本光一这句惹来粉拳攻击到胸肌上，轻笑的抱紧那人开始摆动着腰，堂本刚被他禁锢在怀内，感受着那硕大的龟头开拓着手指不能抵达的地方，就算怎么扩张，手指比不上阴茎的粗度，所以堂本光一抵住让身下的人重新适应自己，而堂本刚一方面夹紧放松的让自己适应，他能感觉到就算没有进出，单靠这动作体内的巨物还是涨大了一圈。

 

被那嫩肉包围着的感觉太让人兴奋，而且身下的人有意无意的夹紧放松，堂本光一觉得自己要被他夹出来，本来想忍住不动延长这次的情事，可是却还是被欲望支配身体，突然的进去吓得堂本刚无从反应，大开大合的动作让只能自己张开双腿，听到拥抱着自己的人憋着呼吸只摆动腰部用力的挺进。

突然一口温热的呼气侵袭堂本刚的耳朵，压着自己的人抵在深处停了下来一动不动，低下眼看到堂本光一涨红的耳尖，这下尴尬了完全不知道自己该不该开口，该安慰他还是嘲笑他，记忆中的堂本光一一直都是持久性，今天却一瞬间就投降了。

「我......」  
「你......」

该死的默契在这种情况下显得更尴尬，堂本光一还是退出了堂本刚的身体，两人显然都还没有满足，可是该如何继续下去就成了当前最打紧的问题，紧紧相拥的肉体，堂本刚能感觉到那人硬得像木头的分身，这事自己不主动的话，以堂本光一的个性他宁愿憋死都不会再做。

只好在狭窄的床上挣脱了那个温暖的怀抱跪到他的脚边，看着那狰狞的阴茎抛开了羞耻心伏下身子亲吻着，射过的龟头比平常敏感加上柔软的唇部，令堂本光一轻微的颤抖，手捉紧了床罩，受到鼓励的堂本刚进一步的含着头部，用舌头拨弄着马眼，尝到咸咸的分泌他知道堂本光一再次进入状态。

松了口还没来得及咽下的口水，从龟头引出了一丝银线连着他的舌头，看到此情此景的堂本光一下身一紧，分身不自主的抖动了一下，而那个惹火的人跨坐在他的下腹处，手向后的握着那灸热，抬起身体缓缓的感受着他每一条突起的血管坐了下去。

「呼....扣酱，这次不要再这么快了。」  
「你嫌我快？」

被激起征服欲的堂本光一，眯着他的细长的双眼，盯着那个口嫌体直的人，感觉到自己像只猎物般的堂本刚，决定利用情欲令堂本光一分神，前后摆动着腰，体内的龟头不停轻轻的擦过前列线，双手抵着身下的胸肌，情不自禁的抬头大口大口的呼吸。

看着主动的堂本刚，顶一顶胯让自己埋得更入，双脚踩着床面，让堂本刚向后拱并且扶着他的膝盖，伴随着顶弄堂本刚的分身不停的晃着，想松手自给自足却因为不能平衡而放弃，幽怨的望着堂本光一希望他能摸一摸自己。

「怎么了？つよ...」  
「扣...酱....摸一...摸我。」

堂本光一手摸上了他的胸部带着轻挑的语气问着是这里吗，用着手指夹住乳首不停捏转着，敏感的身体让堂本刚的大脑再次无法思考，只能用力的摇头表示不是，而那人并不打算放过他，捏扯着乳首不停向上顶弄。

 

玩弄得那人的双眼充满水气，迷离的眼神告诉着堂本光一他的意识开始散涣，其中一只手握上了那晃来晃去的分身，用姆指顶住了出口处撸动着，被三方不同快感刺激着的堂本刚，觉得后穴磨擦的温度都快要把自己融化，小腹因为前列线的刺激鼓涨了起来，

后穴逐渐收紧，突然间一抽一抽的收紧了起，而前方的分身很快的也射了出来，堂本刚好久没有尝过高潮，大口大口的喘着气，而堂本光一没有放过他，抱着他翻过身掰开双腿，紧致的后穴紧紧的包裹着，他再次不停的操弄着。

快感不停侵袭着堂本刚的大脑，就像有股电流不停通过自己的身体，高声呻吟，生理泪水不受控的不停掉落，真正的被操哭了，身体麻木的享受着进出，受不住的颤抖，堂本刚先一步的被堂本光一操射了，全身不停的抽搐着，后穴剧烈的吸紧着，像要把堂本光一吸进去一样，继续掰着堂本刚的双腿抽插着，堂本刚沉醉着在那一波快感。

「扣...扣酱....不要..走了....」  
「嗯，不会了...不会再离开你了！」

用力抽插令堂本刚尖叫呻吟着，头不停的摇，紧紧的抱着堂本光一，想要让他们拥得跟紧，快感不停的袭来无法自拔，后穴不自主的从最深处不断收紧放松，在堂本刚再次被操射出来时堂本光一终于抵住深处射了出来。

 

堂本刚的头靠在堂本光一的胸膛上，他感受着堂本光一的呼吸，再次的重逢一下子就拥抱在一起了，埋在心里深处的情种再次发芽，堂本刚开口诉说着自己的这三年，从堂本光一消失在他租的单人间，自己曾经愤怒、曾经埋怨他的不辞而别。

可是当他想到两人之间的相处，一直都是堂本光一在忍让自己、照顾自己，从来没有认真的独立过，就在那一刻起他努力的想改变自己，他心中有个信念是，堂本光一不想让自己受苦，那就让自己成为不怕苦的人，自己搬到堂本光一曾经住过的单人间，学习自己一个人生活。

毕业后第一份工作曾经因为被骂而差点辞职，可是想想堂本光一在创业的路上，一定会受到比自己更过分一万倍的嘲笑，他就吞下了那口气，继续坚持，当自己有点余额请自己的父母吃饭，这下子他能感觉的满足感比任何的事都大。

堂本光一听着堂本刚这三年的事迹，他心痛这个小少爷吃了不少苦，也庆幸他能够照顾好自己，紧紧的把人拥在怀里，堂本光一想把人跟自己融在一起，揉着他的头发，这一刹他觉得跟当年的他们重叠在一起。

堂本刚说着自己不会走，他把东京的工作辞了，跟父母说好离开东京去闯，现在他只能依靠堂本光一在大阪生活了，抬眼看着堂本光一希望他收留自己，可是堂本光一却开口说自己家里只有单人床，而堂本刚表示当年的他们都是一起睡单人床，现在的自己不会再嫌弃，只要堂本光一在自己身边。

看着怀里的人眼里一直没有变过的爱意，浑圆的大眼充满灵气，让堂本光一心里最深深处软塌了，用着自己的手指挤开他紧闭的手指，十指紧扣的牵着他，向着他发誓会包办堂本刚的一辈子、下辈子、下下辈子，他不会再离开堂本刚，不管是天倒下还是地裂山崩。

哄着追到大阪来的堂本刚先休睡一下，堂本光一看着一房狼籍，想收拾却因为被他抱着不能动，"算了，还是等他醒来再弄吧。" 不想吵到堂本刚休息的他收了一收手臂，而在他身旁的人把脸埋进了胸膛继续熟睡，而堂本光一听着他稳定的呼吸声一同入睡了。

单人床上拥抱着你那些充满梦想的日子  
即使无聊的事两人也能一起笑  
今夜风的香味和那时一样  
任时光的流逝身边却永远是你

 

－終わり－


End file.
